Level 4
| target = | other = | candies = | spaces = 69 | prevtype = Moves | previous = 3 | nexttype = Moves | next = 5 }} Level 4 is the fourth level in Candy Town and the fourth moves level. To pass this level, you must score at least 4,500 points in 15 moves. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. The board will start off with a striped candy and wrapped candy adjacent to each other. It will also teach you the reward of combining these special candies. Difficulty *There is no difficulty in passing the level if you combine the striped candy with the wrapped candy. You will also get three stars combining those. [[1 ]] *The player is required to earn at least 300 points per move. [[2 ]] Stars Strategy *Passing the level is absolutely guaranteed. Just combine the wrapped candy and the striped candy that are already given at the start. In fact, doing so will guarantee a three-star target score. *To get a higher score, combine as many striped candies with the wrapped candies, as well as colour bombs, as much as possible since the board is large (69 spaces). Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies. However, given that you play on a large board, cascades will occur frequently. Furthermore, there will be at least a match of four or five which in turn gives a special candy, further increasing the score. *The player is required to earn at least 400 points per move [[3 ]] for two stars and at least 600 points per move [[4 ]] for three stars. *Combining the wrapped candy with the striped candy provided on the board will guarantee three stars easily. Even without the use of that combination, it is still quite easy to earn three stars, especially if you combine a colour bomb with a wrapped candy. Notes # Creating the combination automatically gives you 10,800 points. # 4,500 points / 15 moves = 300 points per move # 6,000 points / 15 moves = 400 points per move # 9,000 points / 15 moves = 600 points per move # Liquorice locks is unofficially introduced in level 25 and officially introduced in level 36. Marmalade is unofficially introduced in level 70 and officially introduced in level 186. Trivia *This is one of the levels to have special candies on the start board without being enclosed in marmalade or liquorice locks. [[5 ]] *This design re-appears in Candy Crush Soda level 259. Walkthroughs Gallery TabberCSS |-| Facebook= Level 4 Reality.png|Before the background has been changed Reality level 4 tutorial 1.png|Tutorial |-| Mobile devices= Level 4 mobile new colour scheme.png Level 4 tutorial mobile new colour scheme.png|Tutorial |-| Level icon= Level 4 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Levels Category:Moves levels Category:Candy Town levels Category:Tutorial levels Category:Levels with 15 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with striped candies Category:Levels with wrapped candies Category:Levels without blockers Category:Very easy levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars